


Sorry for the wait

by fandom_life67



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers Family, Loss of Parent(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_life67/pseuds/fandom_life67
Summary: You're Tony Stark's relative and Peter's best friend since you two were 7. Ever since you found out he was Spider-Man you watched him from the shadows and made sure he was safe. After saving his life for the first time, you knew that you couldn't always save him and decide to train him.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story, the Civil War situation never happened. Also, I'm Canadian, so I might write a few words differently. ENJOY!  
Chapter 1  
Peter's POV  
Peter was walking back home with Y/N as usual. He always enjoyed her company. Sometimes they'd share earphones and listen to music while walking back. She always complained about homework and the way teachers treated the students. He would always laugh since she was ahead of everyone and got straight A's. After a while, he noticed how quiet she was.  
"Are you alright?" Peter asked.  
She hummed and continued walking. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Something happened at school and the (older/younger) boy knew it. Last time she was this quiet was back in sixth grade when a girl had ripped a small part her shirt with a scissor. He took her books and carried them for her without asking her.  
"You don't have to do this," she said.  
She tried to take her books but he laughed and lifted them over her head. She was an inch or two shorter than him and she hated when he teased her height. (if you're taller let's pretend you're not. I'm so sorry!)  
"Peter stop. I'm not that short!" she groaned trying to take the books back.  
A couple of people walking by were staring at them while others stopped to watch. She begged him until the boy finally heard a whine. That whine. The whine she made right before bursting out in tears.  
He couldn't stand watching her cry. It always made him feel horrible deep down like watching a movie where the dog dies. It wasn't your fault yet you'd feel empty and broken.  
"Here. Let's get going," He handed her books back and pulled her out the crowd surrounding them.  
Y/N's POV  
Peter and you had just arrived at his apartment. Peter's aunt greeted you and hugged the two of you as if you've been gone for days and haven't left any messages or called. To be honest, you enjoyed her hugs. They were so warm and reminded you of a mother's hug. You've never met your parents and don't know much. May was the closest thing you had to a mother well besides Natasha. Tony always called you Nat's baby. She never said anything opposing it so you were kind of her child. She told you that she couldn't have a child even though she wanted one. She had too many enemies. Her child might grow up to hate her for not being there or turn to the evil side. You tried to convince her otherwise but she ordered you to forget it. Ever since you did everything to make her proud or prove her wrong. You weren't Natasha's ''child''. Steve takes you out to the movies whenever you're bored. Bruce sees you as his daughter and teaches you everything you need to know. Clint treats you as a baby and makes you drink milk from a bottle, feeds you, doesn't let you near any sharp object (doesn't let you use a fork because he's afraid you'll get hurt), reads bedtime stories, and makes you sleep at 7 pm.  
"You two finish your work and I'll get dinner ready," May told you.  
"Ok," You both answered in perfect harmony.  
You gave each other a look and smiled. It wasn't the first time you've said something in unison. You could say sentences and even laugh at the same time. You were like soulmates. The only problem is that he considers you as his younger sister. It hurt that he'd never see you as anything more but you promised yourself that you'd do your best to support him if he falls in love with someone else.  
Peter brought you to his room and closed the door before falling on his bed and let out a loud sigh. You sat down in his chair and imitated him. He stood up and pushed your arm lightly.  
"School is killing me," Peter whined.  
"School killed me a long time ago," You replied.  
"Shut up, Ms. Straight-A's," He laughed.  
"Fine. I finished my work yesterday and during lunch," You grinned.  
"Same. I guess I'm catching up with you. Can you help me with French? I only know how to say hello,"  
"Say it."  
"J'aime la poutine,'' He said in a horrible accent.  
You laughed so hard you nearly fell off the chair. Peter asked you to stop and pouted. You did as he asked and took a deep breath. "You said that you like poutine."  
"I knew something was wrong," He said.  
"Come on. Repeat after me. 'Bonjour','' You said as clearly as possible.  
"Bojor," He said.  
You tried to hold my laugh but ended up snorting.  
"Bonjour," He repeated in a beautiful accent much better than yours.  
"My snort can work miracles," You gasped.  
You both laughed and proceeded to improve his french. After a while, you got up and laid down on his bed. Peter moved you over and laid beside me.  
"I talked to Liz," He said happily.  
You hummed and turned on your side to stare at him. He was so beautiful. His hair was falling down his face, but you could see the outline of his face.  
"Well I tripped and she asked if I was alright. We talked for a while, so it counts," He explained.  
He turned his head to look at you and smiled. It was unbelievable how close his face was to yours. You felt like closing the gap, but it would ruin your friendship and you couldn't risk.  
"Want to go help your aunt with dinner?" You asked.  
"I felt like talking since you've been kind of quiet today, but if you want to we can go," He answered.  
"Tony hasn't called and I haven't heard any news from him so I'm worried," You looked away.  
"Everything is alright. I know," He said.  
You weren't completely lying. It was part of the reason why you was quiet. Peter was spending much more time trying to get closer to Liz and if he ended up with her you'd have to step away from Peter, out of respect for Liz.  
"Let's go help your aunt."  
He nodded and got off the bed to allow you to get off. You cleaned your books and put them in your bag then proceeded to place it near the door.  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Whenever I get a call from either Nat, Steve or Clint,"  
You walked out his room and saw May sleeping on the couch. You gave each other a look and as if you read each other's minds, you started getting everything you needed to make spaghetti.  
**Time skip because I don't know how to cook spaghetti hehe**  
"Looks nice," You both said in unison.  
"Wow! You guys made this on your own?" A voice behind you asked.  
You jumped and laughed after finding May standing with her hands on her hips, her hair in a messy bun, and her glasses on her head.  
"Y/N stopped me from burning the apartment down," Peter admitted.  
"How can you burn something while making spaghetti?" May asked.  
"Let's eat!" You clapped.  
You sat down and started eating. You didn't chat much.  
"So did you guys study or were you doing something else?" She asked looking sideways and smirking.  
You blushed and tried to think of something pure but of course, you couldn't because you were no longer innocent.  
"Y/N m'a aidé à améliorer mon français," He answered with a perfect accent. (Y/N helped me improve my French)  
"Nice. Maybe we should move to Canada for a year or two," May proposed.  
"It's cold," You said thinking back to when you moved after your parents died because Tony thought it was a good idea to spent a while away from everything.  
Your phone suddenly rang and you knew it was time to leave. You excused yourself from the table and answered.  
"5," Nat said.  
You ended the phone call and thanked May for letting you stay. You pushed your chair in and cleaned your plate before going into Peter's room to get your bag. You said goodbye and walked out the apartment. You didn't have to wait long for Nat to pick you up.  
"Have fun?" She asked.  
"Is Tony home?" You asked instead of answering her question.  
Usually, she'd get mad if you ignored her or didn't obey her but she knew that you were worried about Tony.  
"Nothing."  
You looked out the window and thought of Peter and what he was doing right now.  
Spiderman's P.O.V  
Peter told his aunt that he was tired and want to go to sleep. He went to his room and opened his closet. He looked through his clothes and found the costume.  
"Just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training starts today.

Y/N's P.O.V

"Wake up!" Tony's voice said.  
You jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible and brushed your hair. You ran to the bathroom, brushed your teeth and washed your face.  
"I'm here!" You said.  
"I'm sorry Y/N. Mister Stark hasn't come home yet. You seemed down and I wanted to cheer you up," JARVIS said.  
You sighed and dropped your school bag. You thanked JARVIS and went to your room. You fell on your bed and opened your phone.  
It was 7:30 A.M. You still had time before picking Peter up. You texted him and left your phone on your side when a ding caught your attention. Peter texted you. You couldn't believe it. He would usually be asleep at this time and text you after 10 minutes.

Peter: hey  
Y/N: I'm surprised  
Peter: Why?  
Y/N: First time you're awake before 8:30  
Peter: Ned told me Liz comes early  
Y/N: Sounds like something you'd do  
Peter: Are you coming?  
Y/N: Yeah  
Peter: Great!  
read at 7:42 A.M

You growled and got up before throwing your phone on your bed. The only time he woke up early was the day you promised him cookies.  
"You're a dumbass Parker!" You yelled at your phone.  
"Is everything alright Ms. Stark?"  
"No! She's perfect for you Parker because she was obviously there for you and loved you no matter what!"  
You grabbed your bag and got ready to pick the idiot up. You grumbled a few words and opened the door.  
"Hi Y/N," Steve said.  
"I thought you were on a mission with Tony,"  
"Surprise!" Tony peaked his head behind the blond man.  
You hugged him and told him how you saved the world and ate pizza.  
"Without me! Are there any leftovers?" He asked hurt.  
"Sorry. You were kinda late," You laughed.  
"How's your boyfriend?" Steve asked.  
You clenched your fists. "He's not my boyfriend and Peter Parker is fine."  
"How about I drive you to school?" Tony suggested.  
"Yes!" Steve and you cheered.  
"What the hell Steve?" Tony and you turned to Steve.  
"Sorry I felt left out," He said in his innocent voice.  
Tony and you laughed and walked to his car. The both of you let Rogers come with you, but you were in charge of the radio. The two grown men fought for the front seat but you ended up taking it while they were busy and told them I was going to be late. They were not happy but you were, so everything is alright.  
"I haven't heard this song in forever," You said  
"Me too," Tony said.  
You turned the volume up and listened to the two men sing Fox on the run trying to hold your laughter back. They were both completely off key and didn't seem to care. You took out your phone and filmed them.  
Peter: Hey, where are you?  
You stood still staring at your screen until it turned off. I forgot about him. The school was only a minute or two away. You couldn't turn around. A part of you felt happy that he wouldn't come so early and see Liz but the other part felt horrible.  
Y/N: Sorry. I'll explain. You don't live far from school. You can make it on your own.  
read at 7:59 A.M

"Is everything alright?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah. It's Pet- nothing,"  
"That boy better not hurt you," Tony said in a fatherly voice.  
"He wouldn't," You laughed.  
You drove for a minute before arriving at your school. You thanked the men and walked into Hell. You joined Michelle by your locker and talked about your project in science.  
"I have a couple ide-"  
"What the hell Y/N!" Peter turned you around and put his hands on your shoulders pressing on them.  
"The fuck Parker!" You pushed him away.  
He pulled you away from the group surrounding you and brought you to an empty classroom.  
"Liz is busy now," He said.  
"You could walk to school by yourself. You're not a baby."  
"I was waiting for you."  
"You won't believe what happened today."  
"I don't care. I was really hoping to talk with Liz."  
You slapped Peter and walked away. You hand turned red and hurt just a bit but it must've hurt more for Parker but you didn't care. He got what he deserved. He was the nicest guy you knew. That was before Liz came into his life. You hated Liz. No matter what you did you always ended up thinking of her and Peter and you wanted to kill her. You understood why he would like her. She's nice, smart and cares about everyone and everything. It made you hate her even more. You went to the principal's office and told him how you were feeling sick. He reached for the phone but you stopped him and said that you'd call my supervisor. You dialled Natasha's phone number and waited for her to answer.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
"I'm feeling sick."  
"Stop lying. I'll let you go this time but you better tell me what's wrong."  
"Alright."  
You waited outside for Nat. She took a while but finally came. You opened the door of her car and started explaining everything. She drove while listening to you and didn't stop you once. You clenched your fists so hard that you hurt yourself.  
"I'll train you," she said.  
You asked her to train you for the past couple months and she always said no.  
"Thank you," You repeated for a while.  
"Only if you promise not to kill her,"  
"I promise," You said without thinking.  
You were already at The Avenger's tower and she led you inside. It was after a couple of minutes you realized she was leading you to the training room. You let my bag by the door and followed Nat to a corner.  
"Pick any weapon you want."  
She pressed an invisible button and a large door opened. Inside were a variety of weapons. You chose 4 small knives and 3 guns. Black Widow stood behind you with her hands crossed over chest and let you keep the weapons.  
"Before we start anything let's see what you've got. I'll be easy on you,"


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N's P.O.V

Natasha threw a punch, but you managed to dodge it in time, she continued and you noticed how she kept using the same hand. You hadn't realized that you were backing up every time. You stopped and grabbed her hand and kicked her with your knee. She let out a small groan and put her free hand over your shoulder and did a full flip. She moved so quickly your eyes didn't have the time to register anything. She still held your hand, moved behind you and used your arm to choke yourself.  
"I ... give ... up," the last part barely a whisper  
She let go with a loud sigh and started laughing. You gasped for air and laughed as well considering she was laughing, there must be a good reason but ended up coughing between.  
"We have a lot of work, but you've got the determination and smarts," She straightened her back and cracked her knuckles. "Now tell me why school was too much to handle or else I'll send you right back and your training won't happen."  
You took a deep breath before starting. "I have this huge crush on Peter, but he likes this girl Liz who isn't even into him that much. He got mad at me when I didn't go over to his house to walk to school to talk to Liz. Tony finally came and drove me to school with Cap and I forgot to tell him, so he couldn't talk to her. He went full Teenage-girl-obsessed-over-a-guy-and-lets-her-anger-out-on-her-friend-when-he-rejects-her."  
"Wow! Uh... do you still like him or are you just angry at him?"  
"I ... uh... I still like him." You muttered kicking the floor.  
"Well then ask him out."  
"It might ruin our friendship. I can't do that."  
"Have fun at his wedding. You'd look a lot nicer in that white dress than some girl who doesn't really like him. Apparently, girls fall for the guy who keeps asking them out.," She looked sideways with a grin on her face.  
"I have an idea!"  
"No killing?"  
"Don't worry. All I have to do is push the right people in the right direction."  
"You can't play God."  
"I'm just going to move a couple things and hope things work out."  
"Or you can ask him out. By doing whatever you have planned WILL ruin your friendship."  
You thought about what she said and wanted to punch yourself forever planning to ruin Peter's love life.  
"She's already ruining everything. I mean you're right. I'll just set up a bunch of dates and eventually, Peter's going to kiss her, so he'll ask for advice and I'll help."  
"No evil plan?"  
"You're right."

Peter Parker's P.O.V

Everyone watched the scene and some even gasped or took videos. Ned joined the shocked boy and walked away as fast as possible. They ended up in an empty classroom. He rubbed his cheek that was still red with Y/N handprint according to my friend.  
"Really pissed her off, huh?" He sat on a desk with his laptop still in his arms.  
"She ditched me this morning and then ..." He stopped himself and remembered how happy she was. Shit! Tony must have come back and he was a total ass. Great!  
"Well?'  
"I should go after her."  
"Too late. Apparently, she's gone home because she wasn't feeling well."  
"I wonder why?" He said, tilting his head and scratching his chin.  
"Class is going to start. Let's go."  
The boys walked out of the empty classroom and proceeded to get to their first period. French. Awesome.  
Peter sat behind Liz as usual and all his worries left my body the second she turned around and smiled at him. He waved at her before the teacher started her lesson.  
"Bonjour tout le monde!" She said in the most cheerful voice a human can. (Hello everyone)  
"Bonjour!" They all said like a bunch of kids greeting a guest.  
"Ah, Ms. Stark isn't here with us today?" She tilted her head and asked, her accent thick.  
He lifted his hand up to inform her, but Eugene spoke instead.  
"Ran home to cry to mommy and daddy because of boyfriend trouble," He said it a baby voice while staring at the shorter boy the whole time.  
"She felt sick," Peter answered.  
"Ah well let us start our class. Today we're going to start learning direction. Street is rue..."  
The teacher continued talking, but he was too busy ignoring Flash's annoying baby voice. Liz passed a torn piece of paper to him. He opened it and it read:

I bet Y/N just needed a bit of time to herself  
Yeah maybe I hope she's alright  
I can text her right now  
How?  
"I really need to use the bathroom"  
You girls are lucky  
No. One word. Periods.

She lifted her hand and the teacher let her use the restroom. He kept the paper in his bag and smiled like an idiot whose crush said hi. She was great and he was going to ask her out but needed some help from a friend.

Liz's P.O.V

Liz: Hey, how are you?  
Y/N: Better thanks  
Liz: Trouble with a certain Peter Parker  
Y/N: Just being an ass. The usual.  
Liz: He's worried about you  
Y/N: Tell him I said to shove it up his ass  
Liz: Friendship  
Y/N: Listen, my show is about to start  
Liz: Having a bit too much fun  
Y/N: sshhh  
Liz: Bye  
Y/N: Bye  
Read at 10:34 AM

She washed her hands and sighed at the fact of Y/N's huge crush. It was obvious she liked Peter except he had eyes for someone else. She hoped Y/N ends up with him. She stared at the selfie the "sick" girl took of herself and Peter a couple days before. Liz grinned at his cute little smile and his messy hair. It must've been the morning considering he was wearing PJs and still didn't look fully awake. She scrolled a bit lower to find a pic of Y/N with Peter's hat on.  
"What if I dated Parker? He looks kinda boyfriend material. Y/N sure makes it sound like it.," She blushed at the thought of Peter giving her morning kisses, half awake.  
Do I have a crush on Peter Parker?


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N's P.O.V

You laid on your bed with your phone in your hands, pinning a bunch of Destiel fanart. You groaned as the device fell flat on your face, you put it aside and rubbed your forehead cursing. You were bored out of your mind even though you could be doing anything in the Avengers Tower instead you were stuck thinking about a boy who probably didn't even notice that you were gone.  
You looked back at the electronic next to you and found that it was already lunchtime back at school and two people had texted you. One of them was the last person you wanted to talk to while the other one was someone that stole your best friend's heart. You listed the pros and cons of answering Peter and Liz, alas Liz won.

Liz: PLEASE ANSWER THIS IS URGENT!!  
12:00 P.M  
Y/N: Hey, what's up?  
Liz: So I was thinking maybe I can come by your house after school  
Y/N: I don't mind. I kinda missed school so I need some help catching up  
Liz: 4:00?  
Y/N: Awesome.   
read at 12:13 P.M

You decided to answer Peter after he spammed you.

Peter: Y/N  
Peter: Please  
Peter: Answer  
Peter: C'mon  
Peter: PLEASE  
Peter: Y/N PLEASE ANSWER ME  
12:17 P.M

Y/N: Dude chill wth  
Peter: :)  
Y/N: What do you want dumbass? I'm busy  
Peter: What can you possibly be doing that's more important than texting your best friend? Also, I was hoping we could text for a while. Please?  
Y/N: Fine I'm not doing anything, but I was going to start a fanfic.  
Peter: You never said no, so let's text :)  
Y/N: I do not like you Parker  
Peter: You didn't say hate ;)

You sighed followed by a light laugh. All the anger you had toward Peter completely vanished from your body and left a feeling a warmth inside.

Peter Parker's P.O.V

He chuckled as he texted his best friend. The boy knew that she can never stay mad, but still couldn't risk losing her. She is usually relaxed yet can turn into the Hulk in a second.  
"Who ya texting? Your girlfriend?" Someone spoke behind him.  
Peter turned around to see Michelle looking at his phone, the one Y/N bought for his 14th birthday.  
"She's not my girlfriend. I'm texting Y/N," He answered before turning the gift off and turning around to face the girl.  
"I don't wanna disturb anything, so I'm going."  
He turned back and opened his phone to find a text from Y/N

Y/N:Sooo you wanna text or are you going to just leave me?  
Peter: Yes obviously  
Y/N: Cool don't leave me again.  
Peter: I won't leave you  
Y/N: YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO CLASS. IT'S 12:56  
Peter: Shit bye  
Y/N: bye  
Y/N: You're leaving me  
read at 12:57 P.M

Peter rushed to class and managed to get his books before going into English. He already missed Y/N. He wanted to text his best friend a bit more or maybe a few more hours. Eugene was behind him tapping his back with his pencil and it started to annoy him. "Why am I always stuck with Flash?" He thought as he rolled my eyes and turned around abruptly to pull his pencil out of his hands and asked him to stop.  
"Am I bothering you, Mr. Parker? I'd like to go back to teaching my class," The English teacher crossed his hands over his chest.  
"Sorry, please proceed," He apologized looking down at the desk, muttering a curse word.  
He could hear Eugene snicker behind him and never felt like punching someone as hard in his life. He kept his cool and tried to pay attention to the teacher, but the idiot was back at tapping the victim's back. He moved the seat forward and did his best to pass the resting of the class.

Steve's P.O.V

Steve checked the time for the millionth time in the last minute hoping Bucky would arrive. He had promised to be here at 1:45 P.M and he was taking much longer than expected. He was starting to grow impatient as he laid in bed.  
"Miss me?" A familiar voice asked.  
He nearly jumped into my friend's arms. Bucky dropped his bags on the floor to hold his boyfriend tight. He could feel his warmth and missed it. He kissed his cheek, took off his jacket and fell on bed followed by the blond  
"I was thinking cuddling then we can do whatever we want," He said with a suggestive wink.  
"I was thinking actually we start with a little 'welcome back' gift," He kissed the black-haired man's lips and moved down his neck.  
"I like your idea better," He finished the last part with a low groan.  
Steve removed his own shirt followed by his Bucky and kissed down his chest, leaving hickeys on his collarbones and sides. He let out a couple moans and started bucking his hips and groaning the lower he went. He unbuckled his jeans and pulled them a bit lower to tease him. Barnes was usually dominant, but not today.  
"I don't think now's the good ... time," A little whisper said from the door.  
The two men turned around and surprised to see Y/N standing by the door with her hands covering her eyes. She started stepping away until she was practically running. They got up and got dressed, blushing before following the young girl.  
"What are you even doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at school."  
"I wasn't feeling well and I was starting to until the two of you ..." She gestured to the men  
"We're sorry. We thought we were alone."  
"Lock the door next time."  
"Noted."  
Bucky and Steve walked out of the room and made their way to the kitchen to eat something. He started making a few sandwiches for Bucky, Y/N (as an apology) and himself. His boyfriend sat in silence watching him cook while laying his head against the blonde's, smiling.  
"What?!" He said trying to stop himself from blushing.  
"You'd make a great dad," He answered.  
Rogers stood a couple seconds thinking about his words. Does he want kids? "We already have Y/N."  
"I know."

Liz's P.O.V

She cleaned her things and got her jacket out of her locker, repeating what she had planned to tell her friend. "Should I tell her? I see the way her face illuminates whenever someone mentions Peter. They've been friends for years maybe she's just happy to see her best friend. That's it," She thought  
Liz knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a few seconds, a tall blond man answered.   
"Hi, I'm Steve. You must be Y/N's buddy. Follow me," He leads her inside to a room that must've been Y/N's.  
"Thank you."  
"Hey, Liz. How long are you staying?"  
"Not long. An hour or two at the most."  
"Ok let's start shall we," She clapped.  
"I need to tell you something first," The girl said, her voice sounding panicked.  
"What?!"  
"I think, well I'm sure I have a crush on Peter as in Peter Parker," She let out a deep breath she didn't know was holding in.  
Y/N stood in front of her nothing but shock on her face. She didn't move and seemed as if she was about to scream or throw something at Liz  
"Peter Parker."  
The girl nodded and waited for a reply or anything.  
"We have work come on," Her friend kept her head down and avoided Liz's confession the whole time. Eventually, it was time for her to leave. She said her goodbyes and made her way out. She thanked Steve and waved at a man next to him with long, messy black hair. As she stepped out of the mansion, she hit someone accidentally and made them drop something.  
"Sorry, I was in a hurry and I didn't see you," They said, cleaning up the mess.  
"It's fine," She replied recognizing the boy. It was none other than Peter Parker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took so long. I'm going through some stuff and usually write some depressing stories when I'm depressed and I don't think anyone would want that.

Peter Parker's P.O.V

  Everything happened so fast. Peter barely had the chance to register what happened. All he remembered was Liz bumping into him, making him drop a couple CDs. He picked them up quickly and apologized to her. She told him it was fine and did something he never expected.  
  "Here text me tonight I don't care what time it is. Y/N told me you wanted to ask for my number because you wanted to work with me for the science project," She wrote down her number on his wrist.  
  "Uh ... t-thank you," Peter's cheeks started turning a deep red as his crush smiled.  
  She walked passed him and out the door leaving the boy as red as a tomato.

 

Bucky Barnes's P.O.V

  The dark haired man walked into Y/N's room to check on her and inform her that Peter Parker was here. He heard sniffs and whimpering from her room. The man opened the door and found her sitting and her bed, knees pressed against her chest while she wiped her eyes.  
  "What happened?"  
  "Oh uh ... nothing just thinking about a sad movie," she chuckled.  
  "Whatever you say. By the way, she doesn't have a chance," He looked away.  
  "What?"  
  "Huh? Oh nothing just telling you that your friend and a certain boy aren't going to be together," He rubbed her back  
  "I don't like anyone."  
  "Please, you literally shine when he's around you."  
  "Thanks, Bucky, but he likes her not me."  
  "Wipe your eyes he's coming," The man handed her a tissue before leaving.

   
Y/N's P.O.V 

  You erased your tears before a weak knock interrupted your moment of sadness. Your body was too feeble from holding in all your anger inside for the past hours. Seeing the look on Peter's face when Liz gave him her number made you explode.  You saw the whole scene and went back into your room once you noticed Bucky heading toward your bedroom. Sure it shouldn't be a big deal but it's the beginning to a new friendship that will eventually lead to more.

  "It's me, your favourite geek." Peter popped his head into your room  
  You were already in the bathroom washing your face and fixing your hair so you could look decent.  
   He had a wide grin plastered on his face as he slowly entered. You had managed to throw out the dirty tissues.  
  "Why are you here?" You crossed your arms over your chest.  
  "Can't I just visit my beautiful girlfriend?" He walked over to you and kissed your cheek

 

JUST KIDDING!! That's what you wished had happened.

 

  "Cause I love you," He said in a baby voice.  
  "I know you do. What's the real reason?"  
  "I'm sorry for being an ass."  
  "Apology accepted."  
  "Really?!"  
  "No, but you got the part about you being an ass right. You'll have to do a lot more than that."  
  "I know that's why I brought your favourite movies and a cuddling blanket."  
  You smiled at the mention of the "Cuddling Blanket". It was the blanket you both shared on your first sleepover after you he had a nightmare and cuddled with you. It was quite big for the both of you when you were kids and still is. It wasn't dirty at all and always smelled like him.  
  You both settled in and started the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl. Once it finished you watched the rest of the series and started arguing over Will's "death".  
  "He should have lived!"  
  "He did but he ended up taking Old Tentacles Face's place and only gets to see Elizabeth once every 10 years!"  
  "I give up!"  
  He inserted Stranger Tides and you watched quietly. A few times in the middle you would play with his soft brown waves. After the movie ended, Peter had already fallen asleep with his head in your laps.  
  Suddenly a text from Natasha interrupted your moment.

NR: Ready to go on your first "mission"? There's a small gang in the back of 23rd street. 

1-Get there

2-Knock them out

3-Police will do the rest

Got it?

Y/N: yeah lemme sneak out

NR: Left something in the kitchen.

  You slowly got out of your bed, trying not to wake up Peter. You tiptoed your way to the kitchen and found a package on the counter.

NR: You like it?

 You opened the box and found a black latex costume with silver linings around the sides and a very low V neck. You cringed at the sight of the monstrosity. How can anyone wear something like this?

Y/N: Yeah love it

You made your way back to your bedroom and searched for a black shirt and leggings or any dark pants. You found a plain black shirt with dark grey leggings. You changed into them and sneaked out of the mansion.  
  Natasha had taught you how to ride a motorcycle last year when she found you sitting on her ride. The boys had a motorcycle or two each so I stole Tony's since it was shorter. You left and drove as fast as you could, balancing yourself every turn. It was actually easy and you thought you must've looked awesome riding a sweet ride like that.

                                      ***time skip***

It wasn't too far from the house, so it gave you time to catch them before they're gone. Nat had mentioned a gang who were selling drugs to teens and beating up rich people and robbing them. You parked the motorcycle near the alley if you ever needed to chase them.  
  You saw a couple guys around a girl, pushing her once in a while. She kept begging them to stop. In the next few seconds, you made the biggest mistake that day, maybe even your life.  
  "Hey, assholes leave her alone!"  
  The girl turned around with a smirk on her face and a gun in her hand while the boys held a similar weapon or a small knife. You understood their tactic. The girl, who must be the leader considering the way the boys stayed close to her. You figured out their plan. She would act as the victim and someone will hear her cries and jump in to save her, but they would get the person faster. You felt like slapping yourself for yelling. That is why they're between two banks.  
  The boys started throwing a couple punches, but you were faster. The girl, on the other hand, was swift and quite agile on her feet. You managed to knock out the boys and left with the girl. For some reason, she wouldn't use her gun instead held it tightly in her left hand.  
  If only you'd have known before.  
   She kicked you a few times in the stomach, slamming your back against the wall. She was only started to look tired after you were beat up and was a simple target. She would beat up her victims and shoot them once they're too weak to move.

  Then you remembered your knives and guns. Just as she was about to shoot, you got up and took out a knife and started attacking with all the energy left in your body. Unfortunately, she pulled the trigger and shot the side of your arm. You thanked God for not getting hit but only touched. That didn't stop it from hurting like hell.  
  You moved to her back and crossed her arms behind her and pushed her against the wall. She grumbled and the police arrived right on time.  
  The boys had slowly woken up and you still the tiniest strength left to drive yourself home. The officers thanked you and you were off.

                                                                    ***time skip***

 Everyone was still asleep when you were back, that was what you thought. You were trying to keep your whimpering to the lowest but failed.  
  "Hey Li-Y/N," Peter said flirtatiously still half asleep.  
  You were too weak and hurt to actually care about what he said.  
  "Oh my god! What happened?!" He woke up, well still a little sleepy.  
  "Nothing. I um ... got in a fight"  
  "Come here."  
  He made you sit down on your bed and brought an emergency box and cleaned the blood. It wasn't really awkward for you to take off your shirt. You were so used to each other that being naked would only be as awkward as two eight graders holding hands. Apparently, the bullet didn't leave a small cut, but you were pretty lucky to not get hit. He put one of his shirts next to you and fixed up your cut and ordered you to take a shower.  
  You got out of the shower feeling much better and checked your injury and thanked your best friend. You dried your hair and stepped out of your bathroom with a towel around you. You wore his shirt and sneaked into bed. You got a few hours of sleep next to the greatest guy in your life besides all the fictional ones.

 

Natasha's P.O.V  
   
  "You did WHAT?!" Clint yelled.  
  "I only started training her," The woman rolled my eyes and looked out the window of the car.  
  "And you sent her on a mission. A REAL MISSION!"  
  "I was watching out for her."  
  "She could have gotten hurt!"  
  "1- You're not her dad. 2- She's smart, fast and a great fighter. She seems pretty good for the job."  
  "Ugh. Tony gets a 15-year-old boy to help him fight against a bunch of superhumans then you train Y/N to fight criminals." He groaned.  
  She decided to lie instead of telling him Y/N wanted for her to train the younger girl. Natasha held the truth about Y/N wanting to fight so they could both live to see the next day. Bucky would tell his boyfriend, who'd tell Tony who'd make Vision follow her everywhere. Natasha would have told Bruce but he'd get mad and turn into the Hulk then tell Tony. Vision would stay close to her while Wanda would encourage her.  
  "Please don't tell anyone."  
  "Fine," He kissed the spy's cheek and got out of the car.  
  "I knew this would work out alright," The former assassin whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter's P.O.V 

  He woke up to the sight of his closest friend, remembering the event of the previous night. He was very confused recently, Y/N was mad at him, she doesn't go to school, she comes back late at night injured. He's trying to find all the pieces of the puzzle to put together, but can't seem to find the slightest clue.  
  Y/N turns on her side, mumbling something about the light being too bright. Peter gets up to close the blinds and returns under the warm sheets.   
  "What time is it?" Y/N asked, rubbing her eye.  
  "Time to get a life," Peter grinned  
 Y/N groaned, "Another time."  
  Steve entered the room, smiling brightly as usual. "Breakfast is ready." Bucky followed a few seconds later to hug Steve from behind. Parker eyed the man and you noticing the resemblance.  
  "We'll be there in a sec," Peter got up.  
   
 It took more than a second, but he managed to get the lazy teenage girl up. Something about her had changed, something in her aura. He didn't feel the same vibes from before getting slapped. He needed answers before he started to lose his mind.  
  A small ding caught his attention. He turned over to the source of the sound and saw Y/N's phone with a text notification from "Nat" 

Don't forget training today  

"Training?" He whispered to himself. Omg is she part of a fight club??   
  Maybe the clues were slowly coming to him. 

Steve's P.O.V

  Peter and Y/N were adorable yet Steve didn't exactly enjoy the idea of the two teens sleeping together in one bed. He was aware of their long-term friendship, but the teenage body could lead to many other things he didn't want.  
  "I don't want Peter and Y/N to be too close," Steve set the plates on the table.  
  Bucky frowned, "Why?'  
  "I don't want them to be always so close physically. I can't let anything happen. They're young for anything like that."  
  Bucky started serving the pancakes, "You know they wouldn't do such a thing. You're overreacting," He kissed his boyfriend's cheek.  
  "I'll talk to Tony," Steve crossed his arms over his chest.  
  "He's never here for her anymore so I would doubt he cares," Bucky said trying to sound the less rude.  
    
Y/N's P.O.V

  You were listening to the conversation from the hall, angry at Steve. You never expected him to say something like that. Peter never even kissed a girl much less have sex with them. You joined them, acting as if you haven't heard a thing.   
  "Good morning."  
  "Morning. Where's Peter?"  
  "Still in bed maybe," Steve crunched his nose.  
You weren't surprised by his action and took it as a proof he was against Peter and you being close. He was right about Tony leaving more often, you already knew it, but you expected Rogers to make you feel better.    
  "Natasha's coming over later at noon," Bucky broke the awkward silence  
  "I know. Hey, can I go to the mall with Liz tomorrow?" You chewed a piece of the pancake.  
Steve gave you the "don't talk with your mouth full" look and you swallowed, repeating the question. "Did you finish all your homework and studies?"  
  "Is she the girl from yesterday?"Bucky asked with his mouth full.  
 Steve sighed and rubbed his temples. "Come on Buck. I get her doing it but you."  
  "Sowwy." Bucky put another piece in his mouth  
You laughed and waved at Peter who had just joined. "What happened?" He asked sitting down next to you.  
  "Bucky is a 90-year-old ex-assassin who eats with his mouth full," You answered.  
  He laughed but stopped after being faced with the man's deadly stare.  
  "Yeah she's the girl from yesterday and yes I finished," You answered Steve and Bucky's question.  
  "Lez?" Peter ate a slice of the pancake.  
  Everyone stopped. Steve had his elbows on the sides of his plate, rubbing his temples. They started laughing and soon Cap joined them.  
  "Fine, you can go." You thanked him. "ONLY..." You sighed, here it comes. "I'm kidding."  
    
 ***Timeskip to an hour before going shopping***

  You were getting ready to go shopping when a text notification caught your attention. You put the mascara down and picked up your phone.

  Liz: Hey! I was wondering if we could make this some sort of a group outing.

  You sighed, you knew what she was intending. Getting closer to Peter. He would obviously say yes and get ready under 2 minutes. 

  Y/N: Yeah sure. How about Peter and Ned? We could separate after a while.

  Liz: Awesome! See ya soon

read at 3:39 p.m

 

  You searched for Ned's phone number and texted him. You thought of inviting MJ but she doesn't really like group outings.

 

  Y/N: Hi! We're going shopping in an hour or so, wanna join? I know it's kinda late to ask but I hope you come. I'll ask Peter too.

  You didn't have to wait much.

 Ned: Yeah sure. Who's going?

 Y/N: For now it's Liz and me plus you and hoping Peter can come.

 Ned: Cool

read at 3:44 p.m

 

  You took a deep breath before texting Peter.  
  

  Y/N: Hey wanna go shopping

  Peter: Sure

  Y/N: See ya in 1 hour

 Whoops looks you forgot to mention who's going?

  Peter Parker's P.O.V

 

Peter changed out of his clothes and fixed his hair quickly. Y/N and he went out that often anymore, so he was excited to spend time with her. It didn't take long for him to get to the wall, considering he always had his webshooters with him. Carrying his costume was too risky and someone could find out.  
  He arrived in a matter of minutes and two guests he didn't know about greeted him

  "Hey, Pete!" Ned smiled.  
Y/N didn't seem that enthusiastic. She tried to smile innocently while avoiding looking into his eyes. He was glad to be with his friends but wanted to be with Y/N a bit more Liz right now.  
  "Hi," He waved at the others.  
  It's been an hour or so and he actually enjoyed himself. Liz was a great person and he never felt more relaxed and happy with her.  
"Should we eat?" Y/N asked.  
Everyone nodded and rushed to get food. Liz and Ned wanted hamburgers while the two others wanted pizza.  
  "So..." Y/N trailed off  
  "Yup," Peter made a popping sound and scratched behind his neck. "This was a surprise."  
  "I know you're head over heels for Liz, but why did you look disappointed when I wasn't alone?"  
  "We haven't exactly spent time outside school together."  
  "We were cuddling two days ago."  
  "That reminds me, how's your arm?"  
  "Much better," She smiled  
They ordered and sat down with the rest of the group. They finished their meal quite quickly and started playing a small game of Truth (doing dares might get them banned from the mall).  
  "Alright guys, I'm inviting you all to a small party I'm having featuring moi," She pointed to herself. "And you three."  
  "Sound wild! Oh gosh, I bet my mom wouldn't let me." Ned said.  
They laughed and it felt nice being around them. Parker could feel the friendship and maybe a relationship with Liz.  
  "Ok let's go shop. I need some clothes," Liz clapped.

  Liz's P.O.V

  They all followed Liz into Forever21 (idk if they have this in the US) to help her buy an outfit and maybe get something for themselves. Y/N came up with a game to choose different clothes for everyone and they have to wear them and do a little fashion show. They agreed and went to get the funkiest clothing they could find. They decided to make a rule not to pick out something that would make the other person uncomfortable (reveals too much skin).   
  Liz chose a Spiderman hoodie for Peter and beach shorts with a matching tank top. Y/N would have to wear a F/C (favourite colour) dress with an open back, she picked out a simple colourful striped shirt matched with pants full of pockets for Ned.   
  The group came back after 30 minutes and started the fashion show. Ned was first and he looked simply fabulous in every outfit. Next was Peter who kept blushing making him even more adorable. Liz kept complimenting him while Ned and Y/N acted like photographers, taking pictures, so he had a reason to be red. Y/N didn't have anything funky, in fact, she had beautiful dresses just like the person wearing them. Liz was last and the look of awe on Peter's face made her smile brightly, Y/N gave her a thumbs up while Ned nodded at her.   
  A loud bang interrupted their moment. Y/N was the first who ran towards the action. She came back a moment later warning them about a man with wings. She left once again with Peter right behind her.  
  Liz grabbed his arm on time. "Be safe."  
  He smiled and thanked her, running again.

   No one's P.O.V

  Y/N took out a black mask she borrowed from Bucky's drawer from her backpack. She tied her hair up and wore a black and silver hoodie over her shirt. She attached a dagger and dagger to herself and ran off. A red figure caught her eye. It was a human or she thought it must have been. She recognized the costume. It was Spiderman.  
  The bird dude had broken into a jewelry store and gotten his wing stuck somewhere. Spiderman made it first at the place of the action and was walking on the wall, trying to sneak up on the man. She grabbed his arm, surprising him and motioned him to follow him. They walked in the shop and hid behind on the counters used for displaying the jewels.   
  The man kept grunting and sparks of electricity flew around him. Y/N noticed a plank of the roof on the point of falling.   
  "We'll sneak up until that point," She pointed to the closest counter to the Birdman, "And you can use your webshooters I assume you have and make that plank of wood fall on him." She pointed to the plank of the roof.   
  Her voice was a bit muffled but Peter understood. He proceeded with the plan while Y/N went the opposite way. She put her gun on the counter, ready to shoot in case anything went wrong. She hid and followed Parker with her eyes. The Vulture was slowly freeing himself and Y/N nodded at him, so Spiderman could hurry up.   
  Peter got a hold of the plank and pulled it, but it wasn't the right one. Vulture turned around and started shooting. Y/N sighed, took a deep breath and started shooting as well. The man now had 2 annoying shits to deal with, luckily he freed himself in time to fly free. A bullet broke a part of his wings and he could no longer fly. He kicked a counter as hard as he could and the next ones slid closer to Y/N, fortunately, Peter pushed her out of the way. He stopped them and shot as many webs to the birdman's wings, trying to prevent him from getting away.  
 Y/N was almost out of bullets, so she used her knife to attack the man. She dodged his punches easily and kicked him in the gut. He was pretty weakened and she thought this was to perfect moment for Peter to tie him down with his webs.  
  The police had arrived and started shooting that broke Parker's grip on the Vulture. He was once again free and slammed Y/N against the wall, making shelves fall over her. He flew out and left a dizzy Y/N, Spiderman and a bunch of dumb police officers. Peter helped Y/N get back on her feet and thanked her for having his back.  
  "It was nothing," she smiled despite the pain.  
  "I owe you."  
  "How about working on your aim or fighting skills?"  
  "This is all my fault." he looked down and his shoulder fell.  
  "I blame the police," she whispered, pointing at them without making it obvious.  
  He laughed and Y/N swore she recognized that laugh but couldn't remember.  
  "Fuck the police."  
  "Excuse me?" An officer said, raising his eyebrows.  
  "Nothing sir."  
  The two walked out, giving each other a fist bump and going in different directions.

  Y/N's P.O.V

  You texted the group chat to tell them you found a way to get away while Spiderman and the mysterious were fighting. They were glad you were alive and you were tired from all the events from today. You were getting ready for bed when Natasha came into your room and congratulated you for a reason you didn't know.  
  "What did I do exactly?"  
  "You did what was right. I'm proud. Time to choose a name besides 'Mysterious partner'."  
  "It felt more like Spiderman was my partner." You laughed. "I like my y/f/c hoodie. Tony gave it to me for my birthday. It's fireproof and pretty awesome. Y/H/N (Your hero name)  
  "Sounds cool." She nodded and said good night.  
 You thought about Spiderman and his fighting skills he obviously didn't have. It would be nice to know who the man under the mask was. 

  Peter Parker's P.O.V

  Today was wild. Peter couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious girl or at least he thought it was a girl. Her plan was smart, but he wrecked it and hated himself for it, he hated himself for causing the girl to get hurt.   
  He wanted to get to know this person. He went to sleep wondering who she was.


	7. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

Peter Parker's P.O.V

Peter was so excited. He hardly spent any time with Y/N and couldn't wait to spend Christmas eve with his all-time BFF.

FLASHY BACKY

It was a boring day and Parker didn't have anything to do. His phone was dead just like him and there was nothing God nor Liz could do right now to save him from this boredom.

RING DING DONG RING DING DONG RING DIGGY DING DIGGY DING DING

"Hello?"

"Wow you answered ok um there's this big expo and Tony is the main show. I don't feel like going he said that I could invite a friend over."

"That'd be great? What about Liz or MJ?"

He felt this heaviness in the silence.

"Oh sorry, I didn't get that last part. Someone else called right now so sorry"

He felt relieved and laughed it off. She gave him the time and address that he was way too familiar with. He was already getting his things ready 3 days early and started planning different games to play. He was no longer bored. :)

Your P.O.V

  You couldn't contain your excitement. You were finally going to spend time with Peter. You texted Tony to tell him, but you ended up in THE AVENGERS CHATROOM (go check it out hehe)

Golden_Avenger: ALRIGHT YOU SHITS YOU BETTER LISTEN UP OR ELSE IMMA BEAT YOU UP STARK STYLE

Tony_Stank : So with a pillow?

Golden_Avenger: You little shit

Cap: Um guys...

Legolas: MY CHILD IS HERE SO SHUT YOUR ASSHOLES

Legolas: Hello dear

Y/N: Hi!

BuckyBear: helloo

BlackWidowBaby : wassup

Y/N: I was going to tell Tony something but ended up here...

Golden_Avenger: Oh what happened?

Y/N: Nothing! I just wanted to tell you that Peter was going to come over while you're at that dinner thing

BlackWidowBaby : UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT dinner thing

Cap: Come on we're the Avengers we must go

Bruce: I agree with Natasha

BuckyBear: It's pretty boring

Golden_ Avenger: Yep

Legolas: You're the main show...

Tony_Stank: If the main show says it's boring then you know it is

GodofThunder : Oh it's that event in which Rogers and Barnes end up doing that CPR thing in the hallway

Y/N: I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cap: THOR!

BuckyBear: There's nothing else to do so I do Steve

Legolas: dude...

BlackWidowBaby: ayee go get it Barnes

Y/N: And I am out

  You had to go pray for a few minutes and beg God to remove the memory. 

***TIME SKIPPYYY***

 "Hello?" Someone knocked at the door and you knew exactly who it was and you couldn't be any happier.

  You opened the door for the pizza delivery man and paid him. The smell of the pizza made you forget about your depression. After a few minutes, Peter arrived with a bag full of movies and the blanket. You sat down on the couch and cuddled under the blanket. You watched some Christmas movies like Home Alone. 

  "Let's go outside and walk around." You suggested

  He agreed and got dressed. You left the house and headed to the busy streets. It felt nice walking next to him while holding his hand. He found an open bakery and dragged you towards it. He picked out a few things for you to try and brought them all to your table. Everything tasted so good and fresh. 

  The bakery was warm and made you feel at home. A worker started cleaning the tables around you and you assumed it was time to leave. You got your coat and bag and slowly headed to the door when Peter grabbed your arm.

  He pointed to the ceiling and that's when you saw the mistletoe. You blushed and told Peter that you should go before getting kicked out, but he wouldn't let go of your arm.

  "It's a rule." He smiled and brought his face closer to yours.

  You closed your eyes and felt him kissing your cheek. He hugged you and said a soft "Merry Christmas, y/n". The worker awed at the two of you and giggled. 

  Christmas really is a magical holiday. 


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N's P.O.V

 You hardly slept at night, thinking about next Friday was killing you, well not in a bad way just the "I'm going to go to an amusement park with my friends and a dude I find pretty interesting". You didn't want to go too hard on him so you got out of bed and made a monthly plan for his training since you couldn't sleep and that's obviously something normal people do. You also made him a schedule for the days you two won't meet so he could practice. 

  After a while of planning, you heard some footsteps in the hallway and you ran to your bed, but tripped and fell, making a loud thud. 

  "Y/N?" A deep voice called.

  "Y/N can not answer your call at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep." You tried to imitate the voicemail lady. 

  "Uhh..."

  "BEEP"

  "Alright go to sleep it's-"

  "BEEP"

  "It's 2:00 am come on"

  "BEEP"

  "THERE ARE ONLY 2 BEEPS"

  "BEEP BEEP"

  "ARRGHGH JUST GO TO SLE-"

  "BEEP BEEP"

  "THAT'S IT!" The unknown avenger ran after you and started tickling you.

 "NOOOOO STOP!" You begged.

  "NEVER"

  "You guys better have a good excuse for waking me up," A woman's voice said and you knew who it was.

  "RUN!" You and the other avenger yelled.

  Sadly, you were too slow, but the avenger escaped and you realized that it was Bucky. How dare he leave you. Natasha asked you what was keeping you up all night, so you told her, in fear of losing your life. 

  "Nice calendar." 

  "Oh uh, it's nothing." You tried sliding it away and hiding it, but she already noticed it.

  "Who's Sp?" She tilted her head.

  "Uh spanky panky" You nodded, proud of the fake name.

  "Glad to know spanky panky is training super hard. Don't go too hard on the poor dude."

  "Okie."

  "Night."

  You waved at her until she was out of sight. You took a deep breath before getting into bed. You still have around 5 days until Friday. Everything will be just fine. No worries.

 

Peter's P.O.V

  Unlike you, he fell asleep pretty quickly. Being away from danger relieved him and sleeping relaxed him even more. Aunt May woke him up to tell him that she would be coming back pretty late and left him 20$. He thanked her and got back into bed but got out not too long after when he realized that he couldn't sleep anymore.

  "WHY AUNT MAY?" He groaned.

 Since he didn't have any other options he got up and ate breakfast. He had a history and science test, so he started studying but his brain was still resting. 

 He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and that's when he heard a loud ding. He glanced over at his phone and checked the notification.

  Y/N: I don't understand shit for the science test. Help me

  Maybe a study group wouldn't be bad.

  Peter: hmm don't know if I want to :)

  Y/N: I'm going to fail this test because of you

  Peter: "Fail"

  Y/N: Shut up

  Peter: lol fine I'll help you. 

  Y/N: YAY

  Peter: See ya in 30 min.

He packed his things and used the 20$ for a taxi ride. He ain't gonna walk that's for sure. After a while, he reached his destination, paid the driver and rang the doorbell. A familiar person opened the door and greeted him. He went to Y/N's room and fell on her bed because the few steps he took exhausted him.

  "HEY, the teacher isn't supposed to sleep!" Y/N scolded him.

  "Yeah yeah, I do what I want. Your future depends on me." He grinned.

  "UGHH just help me." She begged.

  "Okay okay chill"

  He put his bag down near her desk and leaned over her shoulder to check what she was studying. He must have been breathing too hard because she swung her head and fell off her chair. 

  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" her face flushed.

  "I WAS JUST CHECKING YOUR BOOK"

   "YOU COULD HAVE ASKED"

   He helped her up and apologized another time. She accepted but wouldn't make any eye contact for the rest of their time together. Pretty weird. They're best friends, so he thought this should be normal. Why was she acting so weird lately? 

  Y/N'S P.O.V

  You still weren't over what he did. He was so close. It felt nice. You regretted pushing him away. He replaced himself so his hand was on your chair while the other on the desk. He pointed at a certain paragraph and asked you if you understood it. You shook your head and he began explaining it, after 3 hours, you understood everything for the test. 

  "I'll order some pizza if you want and you can choose a movie"

You left the room to call the pizza place because you wanted to add a secret ingredient to surprise Peter when an unfamiliar mass stood by the window. Obviously, you grabbed the home phone and ran back to your room, quietly. 

  "Uh someone's at the window." You said.

  "It's behind you."

 You spun around and shrieked. It stood still for a while before moving forward. Instead of being your knight in shining armour, Peter hid behind you while screaming on top of his lungs. Wasn't he supposed to be the one protecting you? Guys this generation.

  "Hi kids!" The person spoke.

  "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE A DATE THIS FRIDAY!" Peter begged

  "With Liz?"

  "Yeah and she's the one who asked."

  "Damn boy!" The character put his hand out for Peter to high-five it and the idiot did it.

  "Anyways, sorry for scaring you. I forgot something and decided to scare you while I'm at it" The man who turned out to be Bucky.

Why is it always Bucky?

  "I hate you" 

  "I'm sorry" He hugged you and Peter.

  Bucky left not long afterwards and you were once again with your best friend. You stopped studying and started talking about your life. For some reason, God doesn't want you to spend any time with the guy you like. 

 Peter's P.O.V

  We heard some police sirens outside and immediately went ahead to check it out. They were all heading towards a building on fire not too far. He saw the worry look on Y/N's face and tried to reassure her but it wasn't working too well. He needed to leave. He had to go save the people in the building. He was Spiderman after all.

  "Hey, you should go home."

  "What? No!" Deep down he was relieved she said that.

  "Just go. I'll be alright."

 He ran out as fast as possible and got the spiderman costume out of his bag and changed behind the Tower. He dropped his bag where he changed and swung to the building. Police and Firetrucks were already there but the windows were sealed shut, so the firemen had to get the people out from the main entrance door. He went to a window on the second floor and tried breaking it, but nothing worked. 

  "KAREN"

  "Yes?"

  "Do we have some laser beams?"

  "Of course"

  "Then use them!"

  "I wouldn't recommend that."

  "What now?"

  He saw a person running in the building along with the firemen and decided to join them. This was much easier but getting people out would be tricky. He went to the last floor and found a few people, he grabbed their hands but someone came crashing through the window. Ironman. Boy, was he going to get in a lot of trouble.

  "Not so fast Spiderman," The older man took the whole gang and brought them all to safety. He returned not long after.

  "I had to," Spiderman explained himself.

  "Ugh just go home."

  "But there was a person who wasn't a fireman  that's inside."

  "Go after them." 

  He listened and searched every floor until he saw a person wearing a y/f/c outfit who was walking pretty slowly and wobbly too. He immediately recognized them and ran up to catch them before they collapse. He put the girl, he assumed it was a girl because of her physique, over his shoulder and met the crowd outside. He didn't want to pull the girl's mask off since it would reveal her face, so he asked Tony to take care of her.

  Your P.O.V

  You woke up not feeling too good. Examining the room in which you were in was the first thing that you did. Your vision was still a bit blurry but you could make out the main objects and 

  "Oh no."

 It was your room. You tried to remember the last events to happen before fainting, a blurry image of a shiny red and yellow figure came back to you and you sighed. You were gonna be in big trouble like BIG trouble. Since you couldn't hear yelling, it was safe to believe that it would be alright to walk into the living room. 

  One step out and you couldn't help but imagine all the things that would be said or screamed

  "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!"

  "I BET YOU WEREN'T!"

  "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!!"

  "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU. I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE ANYMORE!"

  "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SHARE THE SAME LAST NAME WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU."

  Why do things escalate so quickly in your mind? Tony would never say such a thing to you, his niece, his only family.

  You stood in front of your uncle, staring at your feet and praying that he wouldn't get mad at you. 

  "You can calm down. It's ok," he crossed his legs.

   Your head shot up, "What? No yelling?"

  "Natasha explained everything to me. I don't have anything against you being a hero."

  "Thank you," Tears started forming in your eyes.

  He hugged you and tears came crashing down. All the worrying about Tony finding out was nothing. He supported you and that's all you needed. No more hiding. It was out and everything felt better.


End file.
